


You Idiots

by Redonkgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Gabriel isn't being controlled by Metatron, M/M, Sam's pissed about Gadreel, Season 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute Sam's sitting in a trashy motel room, angry about how her father and brother went behind her back.<br/>The next, she's planning on dying for an (Previously thought to be dead) Archangel.</p><p>Or:<br/>How Gabriel rejoined the Winchesters and Castiel on their endeavors to keep free will a thing. And Sam has to deal with four very stupid men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That time Sam offers to die for Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe John was brought back to life like Sam and Samuel.

“Cas, I can’t stand to be near them.” Sam sighed over the phone, wiping the non-existent crumbs off the motel bed “Tell me if you hear anything, okay?” she hung up and sighed. Sam was about to go to sleep when the lights began to flicker, she looked around the room, picking up the gun off the table. The T.V switched on.

“Sometimes, you need a break from the hustle and bustle of city life. #amiright Sometimes, you need #casaerotica. Casa erotica.” The skanky woman on screen said, Sam rolled her eyes and went to turn of the T.V, until the door on the T.V opened and showed Gabriel with a porn stache

“Hello. Remember me, Sexy?”

“Oh crap.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Gabriel said before snapping his fingers, the T.V going dark

Sam slowly turned around to see Gabriel standing opposite her

“I need your help, Sam.”

Sam was quiet for a moment “What the hell, Gabriel. I thought you were dead.”

“You can’t take the Trick out of the Trickster, Darlin’.” Gabriel said smirking

“You faked your own death.” Sam said nodding “Where have you been?”

“Ohhh, you know hither with a side of yon. I was hiding, in the safest place in the universe... heaven. But then you and the other two stooges had to go and ruin Christmas, now, didn't you?”

“Dean and I had nothing to do with it. Cas was tricked, it was all Metatron.” Sam said, ever so slightly bitter

“Speaking of which, where’s your dumber half?” Gabriel asked, spinning around

“I am no longer on good terms with Dean and…” Sam trailed off, looking uncomfortable

“And?” Gabriel asked, looking interested

“And my dad.” Sam finished, Gabriel looked surprised and gave a low whistle

“Your family, Hon’, is the definition of messed up.”

“Look, what do you want.” Sam said, obviously tired

“Oh, right, as I was saying.” Gabriel said, getting back into gear “I dropped, I hid, I finally watched "Downton Abbey. But then, your BFF, Metatron, sent his minions out looking for me. Apparently, he thinks since I'm an archangel that I have extra juice.”

“Are you a threat to him?”

“I got hurt in the fall, too, used most of my juice to get back into porn.” Sam gave Gabriel a look “Mind out of the gutter.”

“It’s kind of hard when only thing you ever do is make innuendos.” Sam pointed out

“Uh, the point is, I've been on the run. But then, a few weeks ago, somebody started playing my song.” Gabriel said while plopping down on one of the beds

“Horn of Gabriel?” Sam asked

Gabriel smiled and pointed at her “Got it in one, Sugar. That’s one of dad's little party favors that I never got around to messing with. Metatron dug it up and started blowing, so I came out of hiding.”

“Why?”

“There's safety in numbers. But Metatron was using it to trap angels, not unite them.”

“It’s not Metatron.” Sam said shaking her head thoughtfully “It’s Gadreel.”

“Gadreel?” Gabriel said incredulously

“Just, what do you want from me?”

“Your help, Sweet Cheeks. I'm getting the band back together. We're going on the kill Metatron tour, and you're looking at the new front man.”

“I’ll help you if you’ll stop with the band metaphor.” Sam said, deadpanned

 

“Oh so are we on speaking terms now?” John asked harshly over the phone to Sam

“Dad, Now’s not the time. I need you and Dean to meet me in Sioux Falls, I’ll be there tomorrow at about 1.” Sam said coldly

“Why can’t you just come to the bunker?”

“I seem to recall being told to never come back.” With that Sam hung up and dropped her phone

Gabriel studied her obviously angered face from the passenger seat

“What happened?” He asked

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Cut the crap, Sam. You haven’t had anyone to talk to about this accept baby bro, and Cassie doesn’t exactly shine in the empathy area.” Gabriel said, Sam was quiet for a minute until she said in a near whisper

“I was dying, and they tricked me into accepting Gadreel inside of me. I killed Kevin.”

Gabriel was quiet for a long moment “How far until Sioux Falls?”

“10 hours at least.” Sam said, feeling over all bad

“I’m going to kill them.” Gabriel said, completely serious

“What?” Sam said, looking over at Gabriel, then back to the road

“I’m going to kill them for what they did to you.” Gabriel said, still serious

“Gabe, you can’t kill them.” Sam protested

“Why not?” Gabriel asked “Killing people who are dicks is my thing.”

“Even if I hated them, which I don’t, they’re useful.” Sam pointed out; Gabriel was quiet for a few more minutes

“You called me Gabe.” He said suddenly

“Huh?” Sam asked

“Just now, you called me Gabe.”

“What, you’re the only one that can use nicknames?” Sam asked playfully, smiling over at Gabriel, who smiled widely in return

 

After a couple more hours Sam pulled into a gas station

“Ooh, smell that cancer. Delicious!” Gabriel said jokingly, while Sam rolled her eyes “Uh, Sam?  Remember the minions of Metatron I mentioned?” Sam turned to see outside the gas station a bunch of angels coming. Gabriel ran and locked the door.

“We'll never keep these guys out of here.” Gabriel said

“We fight.” Sam agreed

“Sam, go.” Gabriel said, nodding towards the back

“What, no!” Sam said “I’m not going to leave you just after I got you back.”

“Listen,” Gabriel said, trying not to dwell on her choice of words “I lied, I still do have some juice, I can hold them off.”

“So, two is better than one.” Sam protested “And if this means I die, I want to die protecting my friend, not running away.”

Gabriel looked over at Sam, who was studying the angels coming towards them

“You’re set on staying?” Gabriel asked

“Yep.”

“Even though there’s a 90% chance you’ll die.”

“I’ve faced worse odds.” Sam replied

“Now or never then.” Gabriel muttered

“What?” Sam asked before Gabriel pulled her down to his level and kissed her. When they pulled away Sam laughed

“Hell, I’m living through this.”

 

 

All in all, Sam and Gabriel kicked Metatron’s minions’ asses. Granted, Sam did get a bit cut up when she got thrown through a window

After the fight, Gabriel insisted in stopping at a motel so Sam could get cleaned up. Sam sat on the bed with her back to the wall, right leg hanging off the side, and Gabriel sat with her left leg in his lap

“Hold still.” Gabriel said as he pulled out bits of glass out of her thigh

“I don’t know if you know this, being an archangel and all, but having glass pulled out of your leg doesn’t feel good.” Sam said sourly while she texted Dean that she’d hit some trouble and would be a bit late

“Don’t sass me.” Gabriel said giving her a look “I’ll out sass you.”

“Are you almost done?” Sam asked quietly, Gabriel winced at the tone

“Nearly.” He said, dabbing iodine on her leg making her wince

“Gabe, we have to talk.”

Gabriel didn’t look up from bandaging Sam’s thigh “No we don’t.”

“Kind of do,”

“No we don’t, I know what you’re going to say.” Gabriel said

“What am I going to say?”

“Things I don’t want to hear.” Gabriel said bitterly

“Hey, you’re the one who kissed me.”  Sam said, getting angry

“Yeah, and you didn’t return it. I’m done.” Gabriel said, clearly wanting Sam to move her leg

Sam started to laugh. Not just giggles, but full on belly laughter.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have any more painkillers, Sam.” Gabriel said, still sitting on the bed “I’m going to get you some water.” He gently bent her leg so he could stand up. Before he could, Sam pushed him down and straddled him.

“You are such an idiot.” She giggled before kissing him


	2. John really needs to stay out of his children's lives

Dean wasn’t having a great week, what with Sam walking out (Again) and Dad telling her to never come back (Again) he was fairly certain that his little sister would never speak to him again. Then she called Dad asking for a meet up, dad assumed she wanted to work with them again and to apologize. When John had said this to Dean, he nearly rolled his eyes at his father’s narcissism. No, no Sam had something important going on; she’d found Abaddon or found a way to restore heaven, not to grovel at their feet.

John opened the door to the passenger side and shook Dean awake, having just parked the Impala in the remains of Bobby’s house. Dean slipped out of the car, his eyes still half shut, only for them to fly open completely when he saw Sam leaning on her car with Gabriel standing closer than strictly necessary to her.

“What the hell!” Dean exclaimed, rushing towards Gabriel before John put his arm out to stop him.

“Sam, who’s this?” John asked, his voice stern and sparing a threatening glare at Gabriel, who looked vaguely unimpressed

“I’m Gabriel, and yes I’m that Gabriel. I understand your lack of recognition; the paintings never did capture my devilish good looks.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Sam, who rolled her eyes, a small smile forming

“It didn’t get your stunning humility either, did it?” She replied making Gabriel shrug

“What do you want?” John asked

“Isn’t it obvious?” Gabriel asked “I want the transformer In charge of heaven to have a wing pattern around his body.”

“You want to help us?” Dean asked, disbelievingly

“Hey, if anyone’s going to go against the odds and kill that douchebag, it’s going to be the Winchesters and their Angel with a shotgun.” Gabriel shrugged, Sam snorting slightly at Gabriel’s choice in name for Cas

“You look familiar.” John said suddenly

“I should, 1987, you shoved a stake through my heart.” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes

“You’re the Trickster?” John said, lifting his shotgun “Sam, get away from him.”

“Did you hear anything of what he just said?” Sam asked acidly “He’s not just the Trickster, he’s the Archangel Gabriel. And he also wants Metatron’s head on plate.”

“We can’t trust him. He’s killed people.” John said

“So have we.” Sam pointed out

 “You know, this is what I get for letting you leave,” John said, grabbing Sam’s upper arm, pulling her with him slightly, Sam trying to pull her arm away “You’re coming back to the Bunker.”

“John, let go of her.” Gabriel’s voice more threatening than Dean had ever heard it, certainly more than when Gabriel had gotten pissed over his calling him a bitch for heaven or hell.

John turned his head back towards Gabriel “Or what?”

“Or your soul won’t be tangible enough for heaven or hell when I’m through with you.” Gabriel glowered; John turned around and studied him, then started to laugh.

“You have a thing for Sam, don’t you?” John chuckled at Gabriel’s guilty expression; Dean’s eyes widened “Well Sam, how is it feel to realize an angel has a crush on you?”

 “I think I knew he did,” Sam said, like she was having an ethereal moment, then she smirked “But I really knew it when we fucked.”

The smirk slipped off of John’s face

Dean was split between wanting to murder Gabriel and congratulating Sam on one awesome “Screw You.” Moment.

“I thought raised you better than this.” John said, shoving Sam slightly “Better than him.” He nodded at Gabriel

“We don’t have time for this! Gabriel and I want Metatron and Abaddon out of here as much as you two do, we need to work together. Sure, we can hate each other’s life choices.” Sam argued “But first, we have work to do.”

“She’s right.” Dean said suddenly “None of us will live through this unless we team up.” John sent Dean a look of betrayal “Metatron will kill us if Abaddon doesn’t first.”

 

After a quick parting discussion, they decided to meet back up at the bunker, call Cas, and decide what they should do next. The car ride for John and Dean was awkward to say the least,

“You should have had my back, Dean.” John reprimanded gruffly “Not siding with some Trickster.”

“Dad, I hate Gabriel as much as the next guy-.” Dean said, John grunted at the name “-But he’s one of the most powerful beings out there.”

“So you’re okay that your baby sister is letting him feel her up?” John asked

“Sammy’s an adult; she can make her own decisions.”  Dean said “I think we owe her her own decisions.”

“He’s the Trickster,” John argued “You’ve seen what he’s done.”

“Yeah, exactly, all my life you’ve drilled into my head I had to protect Sam, and if he does have feelings for Sam, I know he’ll take care of her.” Dean stated

“He’s toying with her.” John insisted “And he’s toying with you.”

“Maybe he is, but I know who could tell us.” Dean pointed out

“Who?” John asked

“Cas.” Dean said, smiling slightly. John rolled he eyes, no matter how many times Cas helped them or did something redeeming, John wouldn’t trust him. He wished that Dean and Sam would stay away from that Angel all together.


End file.
